narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shadow Clone Technique
|image=Naruto_shadow_clones.jpg |kanji=影分身の術 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Kage Bunshin no Jutsu |literal english=Shadow Clone Technique |english tv=Shadow Clone Jutsu |viz manga=Art of the Shadow Doppleganger |other names=Art of Shadow Body Splitting |jutsu rank=B |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu, Clone Techniques, |jutsu class type=Supplementary |users=Nishiki Uchiha, Sarada Uchiha (ChidoriSpark27), Takeo, Abusōbā, Zenjou,Ayato Shinohara,Hisashi Hyūga, Itami Sarutobi, Kato Kenshin, Dan Shimura, Daiki Uchiha, Tentei Uzumaki, Ando Iburi, Danzetsu, Raion Uchiha, Arai Toge, Ryūza, Mijin, Hyoukyo, Kaijū Senshi, Karasu Youkai, Inoka Yamanaka, Shenron Uzumaki, Ichiko, Juro Uchiha/Dreamscape, Kasai Uzumaki, Ryū Namikaze, Akumito Momochi, Ikido, Kuro Isei, Duy Akimichi, Kaichi Uchiha, Saizen Kinsei,Sakushi, Izaya Jun, Akane Natsu, Mikuru Rinku, Inoka Yamanaka, Susano'o Uchiha, Katoku Hyūga, Mikane Uchiha,Akane Uzumaki, Juro Uchiha, Kazuo Uchiha, Yurei Hyūga,Taida Mazoku, Gin Yasuhiro, Danzō Shimura (ChidoriSpark27), Ashiki, Shenron X, Soutenchirō Wakaba,Gin Shimura, Kareha Kurosaki, Yashiro Uchiha (ChidoriSpark27), Akuhei Iwao, Yuki Kaneko, Hayate Hyūga, Ikari Uzumaki, Densetsu, Rukia Kaguya, Itsuki Dairyū, Watari Uchiha, Shikkaru Nara, Neiru Hyūga, Zeno Abarai, Renji Raito, Naruto Uzumaki (TufftierChicken), Kenpachi Hyuga (Rebirth), Mugen Inuzuka, Ayame Inuzuka, Shi (Isei), Kyarī Sezuha, Suri Kōshitsu, Kenji Inazuma, Kazaki Uchiha, Yaburu, Obito Hatake, Azumi Sato, Jinpachi Senju, Mizuki Yamanaka, Delta Uchiha, Tsuna Uchiha, Tsuna Uchiha/Rebirth, Takashi Uchiha, Jatai Uchiha, Sota, Fuyū, Temari Uchiha, Gin Sato, Genshou Yamaguchi, Ishihara Uchiha, Saizen Kinsei, Toshiro Matsumoto, Senshi Sendou, Shiroyasha Uchiha, Sayotsu, Sakuya, Koshaji, Ryun Uchiha, Dokuga, Ryun Uchiha (Fanon Canon)~fanon canon, Shuhei Kyoraku, Kaizen Hagane, Tomoe, Sayotsu, Tābin, Yōkōtama Hōzuki, Hyōkan Fusa, Dan Takagari, Fuurin, Setsuri Tamashī, Shin Hyō, Seireitou Hyūga, Kei Yotsuki, Raimundo Kiretsu-Fuma, Kawakami Uzumaki, Okunote Uso, Kōi Fūma, Giyo, Naien, Kasuga Sarutobi, Hideyoshi Nara, Kinpa, Chieko, Menma Namikaze, Heisuke, Hotaru Yanma, Caius Kazuto, Alvaro, Stryse Kazuto, Tabaki, Takeshi Namikage, Hino Kumawaka, Magai, Hayazumo, Yuenū, Ayame, Kenji Hatake, Shisui Uchiha (Waterkai), Hibiki Kichiro, Hachiro Hina, Itami Uchiha, Yoru Uchiha, Kimura Tengoku, Nobu Sarutobi, Haru Hyūga, Takashi Kazami, Akio Senju, Suigetsu Ketsueki, Senku Agari, Izumi Soga, Koshiro, Warujie, Akihisa Makami, Warujie, Shun Kimoko, Hikari Kumoi, Amatsu Tenshi, Takumi Uchiha, Kaidan Nomura, Kyōshi Takamori, Toshiro Ronumaru, Kenji Hatake, Hakari, Kinguraion, Haito Uchiha, Genki Heike, Daisuki Uchiha, Taka Kazshi, Torei Naito, Kukan Yami, Raido, Makoto Nakaze, Takashi Yoshimaru, Haku Nazake, Mizumi Nazake, Tsubaki Nazake, Maki Nakaze, Elza Nazake, Malina Nazake, Luka Nazake, Dorita Saki, Mitsuko Saito, Higro Yakusumi, Hokuro, Yu Nakatomi, Ryu Namikaze, Mitsuo Hatake, Akemi Uchiha, Raian Uchiha, Sageru Uzumaki, Shino Morino, Jakku Suzume, Kōdai Keikoku, Touko Kanzaki, Taketsuna, Kajin Maruku, Kona, Asuka, Raikū Murciélago, Engetsu Uchiha, Kiyōshi Shinka, Yaiba, Megami Tsurugachi, Sokudo Kageki, Kaihime Uzumaki, Haruka Sakumi, Seigō Nakano, Fumetsu, Hideki Sarutobi, Shinobu Tasaka, Takeko Nakano, Shiro Uchiha, Hashirama Senju, Saphiro Kimza, Zecht Shinja, Ekaterina Kiroshika, Tenka Nihisaki, Ryoji Saeba, Thaliia Cruz, Rogen Toriyama, Jordan Narimita, Hiashi Nakamura, Yoshitsune Ōtsutsuki, Kenji Kayuga, Gen Nakaido, Daigaru Meitochi, Sakin, Hira Uchiha, Takashi Yoshimaru, Kappa, Seiji Kuragari, Zetsumei Kawazoi, Natsumi Uchiha, Kasō, Daisuke Yoake, Yasuki Hatake, Yōhime, Zangetsu Tsuki, Kurāken, Sansui, Kasukēdo Wazukana, Chiru, Gekido Ozunu, Oichi Oda, Keshigomu, Mitsunari Sasuke, Naoki, Saizo Marushagan, Saruki, Gekietsu, Amaya Mizuno, Himuki Kokutan, Inori Kokutan, Kanmi Kokutan, Kagemori Seiun, Urusai, Onwa Hikaeme, Iwaburo, Chika Taisuisō, Tomo Kogure, Shoko Yamakaze, Harumi Baeru, Tenmaku Uchiha, Zoruka, Akurei Ohaka, Kuchinawa Gekkō, Aoi Hyūga, Ichiro Uchiha, Tahero Uchiha, Kagerin Nara, Kenshi Inuzuka, Megami Otsuihō, Rai Jiryoku, Maya Fumiko, Rebekka, Mai Ishii, Kajō Uzumaki, Riku Sarutobi, Raiheku Tazikame, Riako, Yaichi, Yokoshima Hōzuki, Takao Fujitate, Atsushi Hisashi, Mizuho Rekai, Konami Rekai, Kaizen, Kenichi Suzuki, Chieko Akimichi, Kiba Uchiha, Meiro Uzumaki, Haibun, Renya Calypso, Akaunabara, Sora Yajuu, Ninigi Senju, Arekusu Uchiha, Tairā, Soru Kurama, Arashi Uzumaki, Hiroko Kurogane, Kidachi, Razus Albverdich, Eihei Uzumaki, Nisemono, Juniku, Yue Keikai, Hideaki Kazamidori, Rouga Inuzuka, Meimei Uchiha, Kijo, Sen Uchiha, Kazuma Senju, Aoi Uchiha, Ryōma, Orochimaru (RN), Fude, Yozoraōka, Jin Soga, Gozu Kazaragi, Tomiko Uzumaki, Ginjo Soga, Naruto Uzumaki (Jaison Clinton Castelino), Inari Sarutobi, Homura Yamakaji, Hizashi Senju, Kemuri Sukiru, Amaya Ōtsutsuki, Chiyome Mochizuki, Jiro Uchiha, Enkyo Yotsuki, Joshin, Itachou Yajuu, Saiken Kazami, Tengai Okasu, Yoshihira, Kenta, Shingi, Taichi Kanuchi, Ameryuu Aoki, Tsuki Rinku, Akimitsu Kohaku, Amaya Uzumaki, Hikari Chōjin, Shinji Uchiha, Taijinn, Shirubā Hyuga, Hiro Asshu, Ume Saoza, Yuri Kōdona, Kakashi Hatake (LP), Arata Kato, Yuri Kōdona Fanon/Canon, Omoi (Achlus), Randy Uzumaki, Takagi Toyotomi, Katsumi Hyūga, Issho, Nora Murakami, Yukina Senju, Okuyuki, Raiku Uchiha, Kiyasume Hōzuki, Ryuun Shukiro, Ayumi Senju/Ayumi (Demon Version), Yosuke Satsuki, Shiga Uchiha, Garyū Uchiha, Hato Uchiha, Karasu Namikaze, Blank (Para), Kama Uchiha, Maneshitsugumi, Yagura (1kidney), Temujin Maruboshi, Hikari Nara, Temujin, Jukuren Sarutobi, Fugai, Kamira, Ranke, Rosuto Shifu, Ashina Uchiha, Ōta, Kaito Hisakawa, Kirisame (1Kidney), Senkai, Tōboe Inuzuka (Omojuze), Senjō, Menma Uzumaki (Chrono Nexus), Kikatake Uzumaki, Bobu Nomi, Sutefan Esutimu, Kamu Shinsen, Hyon, Kontoru Tsuchigumo, Raio Uchiha, Temujin (KushimaruFuma), Nisashi Uzumaki, Orkron Hyuga, Kōtarō Uzumaki, Tomoshi Uchiha, Shouzan Hayaku, Javier Uchiha, Nazrin, Desko, Chokyo Akimichi, Iroha, Azumi Hyūga, Sōma |hand signs=Technique specific hand seal |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} Similar to the , this technique creates clones of the user, but these clones are actual copies, not . The clones are capable of performing techniques on their own and can even bleed and simulate death, but will usually disperse after one or two solid blows or they can disperse on their own. The clones will be created in roughly the same condition as the original, meaning that previous injuries, such as cuts and scrapes, will appear on the clones. The user's chakra is evenly distributed among every clone, giving each clone an equal fraction of the user's overall power. For this reason, shadow clones can not be distinguished from the actual person, even by the use of powers, such as and Sharingan. Uses A characteristic that is unique to the Shadow Clone Technique is that any experience the clones gain during their existence is transferred to the user once they are dispersed. This makes the technique ideal for spying, since the user can simply send a clone to spy on a target, then have the clone disperse itself without returning to pass the information back to the user. Any extra the clone has when it disperses is also returned to the original if this method is used. It's also useful for training purposes, since the total amount of experience the user gains is multiplied by the total number of clones being used to train. For example, if a user creates one shadow clone and trains together with this clone for 1 hour, then dispels the clone, the user gains 2 hours of training in 1 hour by adding the hours of clone and the user together; this particular feature is not revealed until Part II by . When done with several hundred clones, like does, training that could take weeks or months can be completed in a few hours. While the technique can be extremely beneficial, attempting to use multiple clones for training purposes can be mentally harmful to the user, as hundreds of pieces of information returning to the user at once is very dangerous. Disadvantages Because of the manner in which the clones are created, the user must divide their chakra among the clones, potentially using up all their chakra fairly quickly if the user is low on chakra or makes too many clones. This is especially problematic when the forbidden form of the technique, Multiple Shadow Clone Technique, is used; whereas the normal version will only create a few clones, the Multiple Shadow Clone Technique can create hundreds. is able to use this technique to the extremes that he does because of the sealed within him, which gives him an abnormally high chakra level. Even without the Nine-Tails' chakra, Naruto can make quite a few clones, but nowhere near on the level he can when he has access to the Nine-Tails' chakra. The clones, however, are apparently more susceptible to the Nine-Tails' influence and can begin to transform unexpectedly. It should also be noted that while Naruto in his two-tails form in his fight with , the other clones seemed to be choking and dying as if the Nine-Tails' chakra was killing them. If Naruto creates any clones while in his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, the Nine-Tails will absorb a portion of his chakra per clone, making it very easy for Naruto to die. Clan::Yaseimei Clan